Facets of the Universe
by Nova Bucker
Summary: The universe is a big place, full of twists & turns, where one flap of a butterfly's wings may just send the lives of Harry and Noelle Potter careening headfirst into a nightmare. But the world is a dark and dangerous place, full of traps and beguiling monsters set on their demise... DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I would be filthy rich enough to buy every game console known to man with hundreds of games for each… Plus, do you honestly think that I(quirks right eyebrow) would be writing this here if I owned Harry Potter, its plot, idea or characters? (Sobs pitifully) I wish…

Pairing/s: Not so sure, possibly/most likely canon-ships, maybe not… I've outgrown my character-bashing stage, so it's up in the air at the moment.

A/N: Yay, re-write is up. Man the last fanfic was CRAP, I know it was and here's my attempt at improvement. If you have questions or in-depth critiques, I'll take those too. God, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've been just plain lazy lately… Every time I sit down to write, I just end up getting distracted and drifting away from my writing… URRRGHHH! I'm even pissing MYSELF off! It's official, I'm pissed off, with myself and the piece of crap I call my laptop, which keeps dropping my internet connection EVERY GODDAMN F#CKING TWO MINUTES! FUCK MY LIFE! (Please review… -_-;)

Anywho, Happy Birthday to me, as of August 20th three-something A.M. WOOOOOOOO! =)

**NOTE:** The timeline of this fic is moved at least a decade forward except for Albus Dumbledore's early life events(I can't exactly move the Holocaust thing forward people, too complicated for my taste). But Harry and his siblings(plus the whole generation will be born a decade forward than what Rowling used in canon, same goes for the staff of Hogwarts, and the Marauders and everybody –same with Voldemort- I'll explain it more later)

* * *

><p><strong>(Update 822/2011):** Okay, I've fixed some things and added some stuff(just a few sentences here and there)

* * *

><p><strong>Spells UsedMentioned(Canon & the ones I made up):**

-_Morsmordre _= creates a giant floating Dark Mark(Voldie Mark) to appear in the sky from caster's wand, assumed to have been created by Voldemort/Tom M. Riddle himself

-_Crucio _= one of the three Unforgiveable Curses, AKA: the Crutacius Curse, a torture spell used to inflict great physical pain to those subjected to it

-_Bombarda_ = spell that produces small explosions, there is also a stronger version of this spell: _Bombarda Maxima_

-_Fidelius Charm_ = complex and powerful charm that takes a specific piece of information(the secret) and implants it into a being's soul, the one who houses the secret is the Secret-Keeper

-_Avada Kedavra _= also known as the Killing Curse, a spell that causes near instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses, is also characterized by a sickly green color

-_Ustulaer_ (pronunciation= Oos- tull- lah-air)= **this spell is my creation**, it literally means "to burn air" (I couldn't find a word for oxygen in Latin, so I used the word air or "aer" instead), the spell is based on the term "Ustulo Aer" which means "to burn air") the spell is supposed to throw a magical flame that draws in oxygen from the surrounding/immediate area much quicker than a regular fire, it usually results in explosions depending on the chemical makeup of the air in that particular spot/immediate vicinity(the size of that area is determined by how well the spell is cast, how much power/magic is put into the spell, and is usually performed better by people with longer wands… Not like that you perverts…)

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Mentioned/Referred to:**

- "Baby Mine" = lullaby in the Disney animated movie "Dumbo" (1941) originally sung by Betty Noyes

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"Come on now Mrs. Potter, push!" The Healer encouraged gently.

"You're not the one giving birth to three, you arse!" The woman in labor snarled as her body tensed up again, "James you bastard! You'll never touch me again!"

Somewhere outside, a hazel-eyed Auror shivered as another pained shriek echoed into the hall.

An unnamed amount of time later, a silencing charm had been put up around the room Lily Potter nee Evans was giving birth in.

One nurse rushed through the door, and then, silence…

Unbearable silence…

A short time later, a tired looking Healer dressed in white scrubs with an open lime green robe, completed with the crossed wand and bone symbol on the right upper arm of the robe's sleeve came out of the room.

James stood, followed by one Sirius O. Black in silent excitement, followed by a recently arrived Remus J. Lupin.

"Come see your children Auror Potter." The man's sandy blonde hair fell over his eyes almost excitedly.

James rushed into the room, the visage of his tired Lily-Flower, her damp, dark-red hair plastered to her forehead, holding two wrapped bundles in her arms. The nurse that James had seen earlier held the third bundle, her eyes oddly misty and her stance, decidedly akin to a swaying reed.

But at the moment, the three Marauders were too excited to notice.

"Come see your children James." She said quietly, with a triumphant grin on her face.

And that was how the three Potter children came into the world, a twins, a boy first then a girl, followed by their youngest brother.

And as Lily shot down another suggestion of the name the youngest Sirius Jr. James smiled. His arms and attention were drawn to his second child, cradled in his arms…

'_My son.'_ The Auror thought dreamily, as the children burbled noisily…

OOOOO

No-one took heed of a man with sandy blonde hair slipping out of St. Mungo's, crossing the street, and ducking through a darkened alleyway.

Dodging and weaving haphazardly, the man made his way through the darkened streets and alleyway, narrowly avoiding collision with several people while apologizing warmly, then continuing on his way.

He rounded another bend, then came to an abrupt stop, his chest heaving painfully.

Exhaustion lined his pale face as he leaned against a brick wall, sucking in a painful breath…

He'd overdone it, his magical core may have been in the red for it, but it was worth it, the Dark Lord would be pleased with him. His gaze turned to the object cradled in his left palm, a locket, a simple locket to spell the Potter's demise…

He lifted his wand, a triumphant grin wrought on his pale lips as his body shook with the effort. All that was left, was to inform his master of his plan…

"Morsmor- Arck!" His spell was cut off as a clawed hand clamped painfully on his throat.

The man struggled in vain against the iron grip around his neck, his body, too magically exhausted to apparate. He turned his wand towards his attackers shadowed face-

"Cru-"

_Snap._

"Aaaaauuuugh!" In mere seconds, pressure had been applied to the offending wrist, and the attacker had snapped it like a twig. The man's wand clattered onto the floor with a soft tapping, and rolled away into the alley shadows.

"**Tristan Fedele.**" His attacker hissed quietly through sharp, beast-like fangs. "You've been a _baaaaad_ boy…"

_Criiiinch._

A crunching noise drew the Tristan's attention to his aggressor's left foot, or more specifically, the locket that was being crushed under his attacker's left boot. It made a low, whistling noise of distress as the magic dissipated into the warm, summer night air…

"No you'll ruin th- Aauuuck-" His airway was once again cut off by the application of more pressure.

Then, the clouds hiding the moon parted, just for a moment. Allowing the Not-Healer to gaze into a cold, unfeeling expanse of white, and a wide, shark-like grin…

"**Die.**"

A splash of red lit the darkness, and a delicious coppery scent filled the air…

'_Justice,'_ a moonlit figure leapt silently across the rooftops with ease, bloodied forearms lax, fresh red dripping from his clawed fingertips, _'is sweet.'_

And shattered pieces of grey-veined green glowed ominously in the small backalley, illuminating the glistening red on the ground, before evaporating to smoke, as if they'd never been…

OOOOO

Barely year later, the Potters found themselves in hiding.

Their current residence was a cottage located small wizarding village called Godric's Hollow, it's location secret, under the Fidelius Charm with Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. It was the perfect plan, Sirius Black, the obvious choice, led several Death Eaters on a merry little chase across wizarding Britain, while the Potters remained safe in hiding.

That night the three Potter siblings were alone in their cribs, the red-haired youngest child squealing irritably.

He was the youngest, Andrew Leandros Potter, also referred to affectionately as Drew, and the loudest of his siblings. Far more demanding, and a great deal more ill-tempered than his older brother and sister, he was always trying to push his siblings out of their mother's lap or taking the toys they were playing with when they were left to their playpen.

Then a stuffed stag fell out of a crib, and Harris James Potter, Harry for short, the eldest of his siblings, made soft sounds of protest as his favorite toy left his reach. He crawled to the bars or his and his sister's shared crib and reached his tiny hands toward it fruitlessly, whimpering quietly as his efforts went unrewarded for over six minutes.

His twin picked that moment to wake up from her slumber, and regarded her brother calmly as he continually reached for his fallen toy. She crawled toward her cribmate slowly, and sat down next to him quietly regarding him with her green eyes.

Her name was Noelle Francis Potter, otherwise known as Ellie or Frankie for short.

Harry paused, then tugged at his sister's left footie of her pajamas in request, all while waving his free hand in the toy's direction.

"Nee!" Harry babbled again, tugging his sister's footie once more.

Convinced, his twin reached her hands through the crib bars as well, with the two of them trying, one of them was sure to have retrieve the toy.

"Oh you dropped your Prongs toy?" It was Lily Marie Potter (née Evans), their mother, as she smiled warmly, placing the toy into Harry's waiting arms.

But it was their feeding time, and she lifted the twins out of their crib, and sat down to her rocking chair. She held them gently as they latched onto her nipples and suckled quietly.

Her eyes and attention were inexplicably drawn towards her third child, her thoughts flitting to his well-being, almost forgetting completely about the twins feeding at her breast.

Lily shook her head violently, dislodging Harry's mouth from her left breast, making his babble in protest.

Readjusting her eldest son against her chest, Lily helped Harry find her nipple again and he returned to his suckling.

She loved all her children equally, they were all hers, Lily refused to play favorites with any of them, she wouldn't. No matter how much attention her youngest child seemed to draw from both her and James, no matter how compelling his eyes or how his face seemed to embed itself into her train of thought. No matter how easily her two eldest children seemed to be able to slip from her attention with their passive demeanors, she would _never_ ignore one of her children for the other.

She looked down at the two children suckling quietly at her breast, and smiled warmly as she began to sing.

"Baby mine, don't you cry,  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes…" Their mother sang gently, both to the twins, and their brother who would be fed after them.<p>

"Rest your head, close to my heart,  
>Never to part, baby of my mine…" Lily rocked in the chair slowly, humming.<p>

Yes, the world may have been going to hell in a handbasket, but these were the moments that made the war all the more worth fighting.

A world that her babies could grow up in, one that was safe and peacefull... A wonderful childhood for all of them, yes, that was what she wanted…

That was what she and James would fight for...

OOOOO

Not even forty-eight hours later, on Halloween night, everything had gone to hell.

James Charlus Potter was dueling several Death Eaters outside, flames licking the ground, and spells flying through the air.

"Get the children Lily! Run!" Were his words to her as she cast several Bombarda spells towards the masked assailants.

Lily had rushed to her children's rooms, only to find herself in a full body-bind as she burst through the doorway, frozen in place before she could even throw a single spell.

"Ah, the mudblood bitch to the rescue," a cruel, yet well-known voice mocked devilishly, "how fitting that you would be here to watch your filthy, half-blood spawn die."

Voldemort paused, then waved his yew wand lazily, the haze of magic filling the air.

"Not my children, kill me," Lily found herself only able to move her mouth, but it was enough as she pleaded for her children. "Kill me instead!"

"Oh no Mrs. Potter," Voldemort's face contorted into a gleeful smirk, "_you_ will have a front row seat to the dawn of a new era…"

"The only era that's going to dawn is one without you!" Lily snarled viciously.

"Ah, pity," a forefinger and a thumb took a rather painful grip of her chin, dark eyes narrowed, "pity that you were born a disgusting mudblood, you could have been a great asset otherwise."

"I would rather die!" Lily spat.

"That is already in the works dear girl," Voldemort's dark hair rose as the air crackled with magic, "this is just the beginning."

He raised his wand with flourish, relishing in the cries of spellfire outside, and the tears that began to run down the face of his captive audience.

"No! No, no, no, NO! Anything but them!" Lily was only able to scream, as she struggled against the magic holding her in place, no, it wasn't a full-body bind, it was something else. Tears were streaming down her face, as the realization that she was going to watch her three, one-year old children die, right before her eyes.

And neither she nor James would be able to do a thing about it…

OOOOO

Outside the house, James was pinned, he couldn't let the Death Eaters through and he could barely dodge and block the sheer amount of spells flying through the air.

It was only a matter of time until something hit him.

Six spells were now on a straight path for James himself where he stood, breathing hard and his right leg bleeding rather badly.

'_I can't let them through.'_ James thought doggedly, dodging another Killing Curse, he raised his wand with grim determination.

And James couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive that he saw a darkened blur dash into view-

"Ustulaer!"

A sudden splash of red, then the air was bright as day, and flames screaming into the night air…

OOOOO

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cast triumphantly.

And suddenly, the night was alight, as bright flames licked through the air as a great thundering boom echoed into the night sky…

OOOOO

Lily fell to her knees as the magic-induced paralysis ceased. There had been a great crash outside, the house shook, and the flash of magic had been so bright that Lily had had to close her eyes.

By the time she'd opened them again, there had been another flash of light and Voldemort just, disintegrated before her eyes.

He had faded away in a less than a few seconds as if he had never been, with a sudden flash of sickly green, white and black-

By the time the dust had settled even a tiny bit, the nursery roof had collapsed, and her babies were nowhere to be seen.

'_No…'_ Her heart clenched bitterly, her children, James's children, dead…

"Maaaa…"

That noise-! Lily leapt to her feet, wand in hand, ignoring the Dark Lord's discarded wand as it rolled on the scorched floor.

'_Mummy's coming for you, don't you worry…'_ The red-headed woman thought as she began to clear the debris.

All was quiet outside, but Lily had finally reached her children, first the twins crib, which had been the closest. They had narrow avoided being crushed by various debris due a large plank lodging itself above them.

Harry's forehead bled almost angrily as he clutched at his mother's sweater tightly in his little hands. Noelle shivered, a scratch across her upper left cheek bled freely, and coughed at the smoke and dust, a distressed noise escaped her mouth.

Then Lily had made it to Andrew, and was shocked to find his surrounded, protected, by tendrils of grey and green.

On his chest, his upper part of his pajamas was reduced to ashes, and there on his chest lay an irregular, almost star-like scar.

"Lily!" James had arrived, ignoring his bleeding leg as he limped towards her, followed by the arrived Aurors, wands all drawn, ready for a battle. "Are the kids alright? I told you to run!"

"James…" Lily felt her attention pulled toward Andrew once more, the magic slowly fading from view, saying slowly, "I think Voldemort…"

Several of the Aurors present flinched at the mention of the name.

"Is dead."

All was silent, as shock permeated the room, and their attentions were drawn to the uncharacteristically still form of Andrew L. Potter as he was handed off to his Father…

One thought that was all on their minds as the Aurors began to sweep the area for any remaining Death Eaters or a sign of Voldemort himself was, _'Voldemort… Dead?'_

Was it too good to be true?

OOOOO

Not far away, a hooded figure ran quietly through the streets, putting barely a pebble out of place as he navigated the streets deftly.

The figure's blood-covered fingers twitched in excitement…

'_Yes, justice,'_ He thoughts with bittersweet mirth, _'to right the wrongs that were done.'_

Then, the sound of a boot hitting the ground-

An assailant! The hooded figure spun around, to face-

"Hello old friend," a twisted smile graced the features of a familiar face, his bright eyes danced with merciless glee.

The hooded figure leapt backwards, attempting to put some distance between them-

"And so you're Crusade ends," Another smirk, "goodbye."

The hooded figure could barely register his own body hitting the ground, his mop of messy moon-white hair covering his face, as he glimpsed up into to eyes of green briefly as all went dark, he knew no more…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't believe it took me a month(or more, I lost track) to write this! Anyway, here's to the last day of summer(well, mine anyways) and school starting again. I'll probably update more often at this point, mostly because I write more when I really should be doing more important things(usually school related things) at the same time. Anyways, Happy Birthday to me(August 20 baby!) Notice, I've done some character re-designing, and the Potter siblings were born in a different order this time, it makes more sense to me this way, so no bugging okay? What do you guys think of the new title? I want to know what you guys think, so please gimme feedback with your REVIEWS! I'll probably have the next chapter up later this week depending on how grueling the first two or three days of school are, but don't worry, I promise that it won't take NEARLY as long as it did for me write THIS chapter of the re-write.

Don't forget to hit that review button to tell me what you think and if the writing was improved or not, and if you guys find spelling/grammar errors, please mention that to me.

…

REVIEW! (spazzes out)


	2. Lifetime Commencement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a smidgeon of the Harry Potter universe, but I hope that I'll have a wand by the time I go to Universal… But the good news is, I have money to buy myself Arby's Potato bites again, hooray for birthdays!

**Pairing/s:** Yeah, still thinking, thought I do have at least one or two pairings that are concrete in my mind, won't say what they are yet, but I think people'll be happy with 'em. If not, be polite, just because we have different views on the romantic relationships of fictional characters doesn't require us to act like barbarians about said disagreements… Without a proper coliseum that is… Anyways, that won't be for a long while yet anyhoo, they're KIDS! And shota is just friggin' sick and creepy… Shudders…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, first few days of school, not as bad as I thought… Unfortunately that means the rest of the year is going to be just that much more grueling later on… Oh well, anyways, here's the first chapter peoples, read, enjoy, and leave a review to tell me what you think! =)

**NOTE:** Great, now I'll have even less time to write… I've decided to start playing the piano again, after a three year quit gap… I wonder how much I've forgotten… Oh well, time will tell I suppose…

**OTHER NOTE/S:** Okay, I don't know if it's universal, but by the time that I was the age that the twins were in this chapter, I was already capable of articulating myself without sounding like a toddler. So yeah, I'm not doing a childish stutter unless they're _really_ big or complicated words. Also, yeah, Noelle isn't albino anymore, since people got so incensed with that one, if you guys noticed that I never gave a physical description of her in the prologue, you now know why. I decided to make her look normal, there, now…

**REMEMBER:** This HP universe is set a WHOLE decade ahead than what JKR used, so if the canon birth year of the Marauders and anyone of their ages is 1960, they will have been born in 1970 instead, that makes Harry's birth year 1990 instead of 1980. But some events(historic) may be mish-mashed around as I see fit, so not complainies!

AND if anyone can come up with a better chapter title than this one and tells me, I would be eternally grateful, because this chapter title is crap…

_**IMPERIO! (**__I command thee to read!__**)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Lifetime Commencement<span>

The sun rose, bright rays of light filtered through blue-tasseled curtains, illuminating the room in a slow shuffle.

The room was the bedroom of two, modestly sized, rather squarish in shape, with walls painted a light, purplish blue with mottled, light grey trim. There were two twin beds, one on the far side of the room right next to a window framed by dark, pin-striped purple curtain. The window was situated more towards the far left corner of the room from the door. The comforter was blue and white floral print on dark lavender, it didn't really matter though, it was never used anyway.

On the left wall was another bed, closer to the far left corner of the room, near the first bed and the window, the dark red and black comforter with moving snitches zipping around, was bunched around two, small, lumps…

"Harry…" Came a groggy, girlish voice beneath the comforter, "turn the sun off."

"'M not the master of the universe Elle…" Came the soft murmur of her brother.

"Meh." To that, the dark haired girl simply turned over and buried her face into the pillow.

Nearly four years had passed since the defeat of Voldemort that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow, life had settled down in the Wizarding World, and relief had been keen on everyone's minds.

The Potter's had moved back to the Potter Manor, James's childhood home, after the war had ended. The Wizarding World was peaceful once again, life was good.

That wasn't to say that the War hadn't left its scars on Magical Europe, almost everyone had been left facing great losses in the wake of the war that Voldemort had started, even comparable to the previous Dark Lord, Grindelwald.

And the Potters weren't without their own loss, Lily's parents had been killed in one of the Death Eater's Muggle raids, and James's parents as well to another Death Eater raid on one of the safehouses.

Even closer to home, Peter Pettigrew was had disappeared, it was assumed that he was tortured for the location of James and Lily and obviously, he was never found. Several months after the war, he had been declared KIA and awarded an Order of Merlin – First Class.

It was a point of sadness that was felt by all the remaining Marauders, and the fact that Sirius and James had even considered Remus to be the mole as well had been a hurdle that took time to heal.

But all in all, childhood for the Potter siblings was good.

A good as it could be, Andrew was always a bit more demanding from his parents, always toddling off into trouble, and certainly much louder than his elder siblings.

Harry was more of a happy-go-lucky child, and was never very keen for his little brother's company after Andrew dropped a copy of _'One-Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_ on his head when they were three in a bout of accidental magic, it may have been unintentional, but the book still hurt…

Noelle groaned as Harry pushed her and the rest of the comforter off the bed.

"Harrryyyyy…" Noelle whined as she disentangled herself from her cocoon of sheets.

"Good morning Elle!" Harry said cheerfully as he put on his black, wire-rimmed, round glasses, as if he hadn't just shoved his sister off the bed just to wake her up. Needless to say, Harry unfortunately, had inherited his Father's poor natural vision.

He glanced at the slight frost that had gathered on the other side of the window and grinned, what a beautiful January…

Though she was quiet, Noelle quite preferred her twin brother's company to that of her younger sibling, who tended to take toys and snacks just because it wasn't _in his hand_.

Plus, Andrew always threw fits when their Uncle Moony tried to hold him, even set his jacket on fire once, it was enough to make Noelle dislike him. It's not like they spent any time together, unless it was Andrew hogging their parents and Uncle Sirius's attention.

Uncle Sirius loved the three to pieces, and was the patented 'Fun Uncle' who could let them get away with almost anything. Though Andrew was still cute enough to steal his attention away a lot of times, he loved all his Godchildren.

Remus Lupin, or Uncle Moony to the Noelle and Harry, loved the three as well, even if the youngest just didn't seem to like him, though James, Lily and Sirius assured him that Andrew would grow out of it. He always gave good chocolate boxes, as the twins found out when they were two and they discovered his super-secret chocolate stash in their very own house and were bounced(almost literally too) up and down the hallways of Potter Manor in the throes of a historic sugar rush.

Noelle and Harry were well aware that their parents loved them, very much. But always felt as if their little brother Andrew, whom was hailed as the savior of the Wizarding World, the sole conqueror of Voldemort, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was just a bit more attention catching than they were. Andrew had an almost star-shaped scar on his chest, kind of like his badge of honor, and it was _famous._

Like when their Mum and Dad took them all out, people would stop and gawk, whisper and many other things…

Harry on the other hand had a much cooler scar, in his sister's opinion. It was on his forehead, slightly off-center towards his right side and it looked like a bolt of lightning.

All Noelle had to show from that night in Godric's Hollow was a horizontal scarline located near the top of her left cheekbone, but it had already begun to fade.

Harry usually took it all in stride, though when he conferred with his sister, as they were prone to doing, she usually pointed out that something about Andrew was just… Weird.

But today, Andrew, was off playing with his toys in his own room.

Noelle saw the opportunity, and she and Harry each took a parent. Harry went to Lily, and Noelle went to James, and spent as much time with them before Andrew's short attention span ran out and made him cry for Mummy.

Harry was happily showing his Mum his drawings of their family, then frowned.

"Mummy are you okay?" Harry reached up his little hand and put against her forehead, taking note that his Mum and Dad seemed to look a bit paler than normal these days.

"Of course, Mummy is just a bit tired today." Lily reassured her son, wondering vaguely why she couldn't recall spending time with him or her daughter the day before…

Noelle was listening to her Daddy talking all about Quidditch while sitting on his lap as he showed off his copy of _'Quidditch Through the Ages' _and how at he caught Dark Wizards at the Auror Department… Then Andrew ran into the room…

"Mummy! Hungry!" Andrew leapt about excitedly, his hazel eyes flashing merrily.

Calmly, Lily left to begin preparing lunch along DeeDee, one of the Potter family House Elves.

Andrew ran up to their Father, and tugged at his long sleeve, "Daddy! Up! Up!"

Suddenly Andrew had floated up rather quickly to his Father's lap, effectively wrestling his sister out of her claimed spot.

Andrew always tended to have a lot more accidental magic than Harry or Noelle, but then again, they weren't as difficult to please either.

"Andrew, be nice to your sister." James said almost half-heartedly, before his face split into a small grin, "your accidental magic's just all over the place isn't it?"

And there they went again, leaving Harry and Noelle alone in the living room, again…

Harry did spot his Father trying to turn his head towards them, but his eyes slid over them as if distracted by a passing flyaway thought.

"We'll get you for lunch 'kay Harry? Frankie?" James said without waiting for the answers from his almost five-year old twins as he left the room, carrying Andrew the entire way.

Harry sighed, before realizing that he'd dropped his drawings when Andrew had entered the room, so he bent to pick them up.

Only to find blackened ashes in their place…

Harry walked to joined his sister in front of the unlit fireplace before-

CRASH!

An almost deafening crash sounded from just behind him, Harry turned around, to see the bookcase that lay face down on the floor that just missed crushing him by mere inches…

Two pairs of green eyes met with curiosity and slight apprehension, as the air seemed to whisper with a latent, something…

'_Weird…'_ Harry thought as his sister followed him back to their room, hoping that their Mummy would get a good night's sleep the coming night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! I actually finished something today! Aaaauuuggghh! That was practically painful and I haven't gotten up outta this chair since this morning except for potty breaks… Dear lord my back is stiff… Anyways, yeah, first chappie, WOOOOOOO! Please review! Tell me what you think! (If there are mistakes, point them out to me, I will edit them, editing is much easier than writing… I think…)

**ALSO: **This particular chapter is set in January of 1995.

AAAAANNND, notice anything… Unusual?

And if you don't take requests then…

**IMPERIO! **_**(**__I command thee to leave a review!__**)**_


	3. Notice & Apology

**DISCONTINUATION NOTICE & Apology**

I'm really sorry everybody, I really am.

I look at this fanfic, and as far as this fanfic goes, it's going nowhere and I can't bring myself to write for it anymore. This rewrite-fic was a desperate attempt to fix a fanfic I wrote back in my last two years of high school(which was so terrible/embarrassing that I took the original off this site), and yes probably with enough grit, time and inspiration I could probably turn this fic along with its original premise into something decent, maybe even great.

But I have to face facts, the original premise of the fic this rewrite was for as a bandwagon fic, and it wasn't even a good one. A lot has happened in my life between then and now, I've grown up and matured a lot, I've had college classes(which is why some of my medical inaccuracies and other inaccuracies make me cringe now) and I don't have the same kind of predictable amounts of free time like I used to. And over time, I've actually gotten better at writing, not perfect, but just a lot better than I used to, and the disparity I find when comparing my newer work(still unposted, because now editing is a bitch) to my older work is jarring. While proud of myself, I had to consider what to do with my older fics, this one had been an attempt to rescue the old fic, but now I find myself unable to do anything with it.

As far as ideas go, I've sort of written myself into a corner into terms of ideas for this fic, it's been done, many more times and much better than this and the ideas I had for it(this fic) and it just has NOWHERE to go. And I just don't have ANY inspiration for this fic anymore. I've tried, I really have, but everything that came out was forced and terrible because I had no direction for this original version of this fic and essentially the re-write and I'll admit that I think it never did(I'm not _too _hard on myself for this, because hey my older writing was really terrible, and I have gotten much better over time). I have inspiration to write other things, I have other, more well-thought out ideas I'd much rather be writing, and this fic is sort of just deadweight at this point. As far as most of my old WIP fics go, there is only one that I find relatively passable and worth reviving (mostly because it was that happy medium in terms of my writing ability growth) and it is most certainly not this one.

To all who were reading this, I apologize, I am moving on to bigger, better fanfics, and you all will too, because after a few years on Fanfic . net, you will find those gems that make you increase your standards of reading and/or writing like I have. I may write for the Harry Potter fandom again, most likely I will at some point in the future, but this fic is just a closed chapter in my writing endeavors. Again, I am grateful to all the readers and reviewers for the kind words and support, but I feel that I must move on to other projects.

Thank you all for your time, if you never see another one of my fics again, I bid you farewell, and to those who may stumble or seek out one of my fanfics/writing again, 'til next time ya'll.

-NB


End file.
